The Forgotten Daughter
by LastOlympian123
Summary: Constance Thompson has been going through struggles over her life including her family practically vanishing from her hands. But know she goes through even more troubles when she finds out a secret, a secret know one must know. Read the journey of Connie from her childhood to the present of leadership.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story and it's called The Forgotten Daughter. This story is about Percy's half sister named Connie and how she learned she was a demigod and everything. You should probably know her by now if you read my other stories. But anyways I hope you enjoy this story!**

**This is all Connie's POV but don't worry the other characters are involved.**

It all started on that dreary morning. Outside of this simple, brick apartment there was rain, in fact it was pouring rain.

Inside of that apartment was a sweet, innocent, little girl about seven years old waiting at the door for the mailman to bring the daily mail.

This little girl's name was Constance or Connie for short. Connie bounced at the window sill giggling and smiling happily.

Behind Connie was her kind hearted grandmother knitting a warm sweater on her wooden rocking chair as she smiled gingerly at her adorable grandchild.

They were both waiting for the mailman to bring letters from Connie's mother, Angelina who was serving in the U.S. Marines to fight for freedom.

Connie squealed in delight as she saw the mailman walk up the three stone steps of the door. But instead of smiling and handing the mail to Connie's grandmother, he knocked on the door sadly as he held a telegram in his calloused hands.

As Connie's grandmother opened the door, her smile disappeared from her face.

"I'm so sorry Margaret," the mailman murmured in a sad tone as he handed the telegram to her.

Connie immediately stopped bouncing and laughing, for she knew when to hush down her voice. Connie's grandmother thanked the mailman for bringing the telegram and closed the door silently.

"Constance, can you please go back to your room? Grandma has to take a nap," Margaret lied as she smiled sadly.

Connie nodded and walked towards her sea blue room silently, sensing her grandmother's tension.

As she closed the door to her room, the seven year old walked quietly and opened a worn out notebook and began to draw silently.

After a few hours, the seven year old heard crying and sobbing. Connie looked at the green wooden door and decided to see why her grandmother was crying.

She walked down the hall quietly with her teddy bear held in her tiny hand and saw her grandma holding a yellow and frayed piece of paper.

"Grandma are you okay?" the little girl asked.

Margaret smiled weakly at her sweet grandchild and shook her head.

"Constance, try reading this with the best of your ability and I'll tell you after," Margaret sighed as she gave the telegram to her grandchild.

"Okay grandma," Connie said as she hugged her teddy bear tightly.

This is what the telegram said:

_Ms. Margaret H Thompson December 4, 2003_

_ The Marines Department deeply regrets to inform you that your daughter Angelina G Thompson and first class USN was killed in action in the performance of her duty and in the service of her country. The department extends to you its sincerest sympathy in your great loss. On account of existing conditions the body if recovered cannot be returned at present. If further details are received you will be informed. To prevent possible aid to our enemies please do not divulge the name of her ship or station=_

_ Rear Admiral Jones the chief of Marines Personnel_

"Grandma I don't really know what these words mean," the innocent seven year old said as she played with the comforting teddy bear.

"I know dear, but I don't think you'll take the news well," Margaret sighed.

Margaret sat down and motioned for Connie to sit next to her.

"Connie, I need to explain to you something about your mother," the girl's grandmother said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is it grandma?" Connie said in a sweet tone.

Margaret bit back a sob.

"Connie, your mother was a great person and you best remember that. She was one of the best fighters I knew. But you need to know this, your mother came out of action in the Marines yesterday," Margaret whispered.

"What does out of action mean?" Margaret's grandchild asked.

"I-It means that your mother died while she was fighting the bad guys," the sweet grandmother cried.

Connie paused for a few moments to take this all in and Margaret saw tears prick in her eyes and fall silently onto the little girl's lap.

"Is this a joke grandma?" Connie sobbed as she hiccupped.

"I wish it was Constance but no, your mother passed away," Margaret cried as she pulled Connie into her arms.

Connie wailed and sobbed as she dug her head into her grandmother's arms.

"Let it all out Constance, let it all out," Margaret sighed as tears ran down her cheeks.

The seven year old screamed and cried as loud as she could as she hugged her grandmother and her brown, fluffy teddy bear.

Hours past until the little girl finally lost all energy and fell into a deep sleep, Margaret placed a blue and white blanket on her grandchild as she wiped away the red rims and dried tears on the child with a soft pure white cloth.

"Sleep well, Constance," Margaret whispered as she kissed the child's forehead and went to go get some rest.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two years later…**

That same seven year old little girl who cried and wailed in her grandmother's arms was now standing in a sad crowd of people in a sunny graveyard watching a sleek, shiny, brown coffin be lowered into the ground.

That seven year old girl was now nine, yet she matured a lot for her age. As the workers, buried the coffin with dry dirt, Connie walked away sadly without her dear grandmother or her brave mother.

Over the years, Margaret went through depression and sickness after she found out Angelina died in service. Then, at age eighty four Margaret died peacefully in her sleep.

Constance Thompson was now walking towards a man to be moved to Miss Ruby's Orphanage for Girls since she had no guardian left.

Hank the mailman offered to be Connie's guardian but Connie refused due to the bitter memory of him bringing that telegram to her door.

"Come along Constance," a man in a sleek black suit said seriously as he grabbed her luggage.

The once granddaughter of Margaret H Thompson walked towards the man in black who led her into a sad looking black car to drop her off at the orphanage.

Connie didn't know who this man was, nor did she know that this man was her Uncle who was blood related and extremely real.

The man in black slid into the brown, leather driver's seat and drove smoothly down the busy streets of New York City.

The nine year old who lost her mother and grandmother stared sadly in awe at the climbing skyscrapers. As she stared at the buildings and streets, the man in black glanced at the little girl through his rear view mirror and he smiled kindly at her.

The drive was too short. No later than five minutes did the sad black car park in front of a tan brick building that said in bold words: **MISS RUBY'S ORPHANAGE FOR GIRLS**

Before the man and Connie entered the orphanage, the man crouched down to Connie's height and looked into her eyes.

"Connie, now this may be difficult for you but I need you to stay brave. I'll be seeing you very soon. You'll be a true hero someday. Someday, you'll see me at my kingdom or house," the man smiled as he hugged the nine year old.

He took her by the hand and they walked together into the building.

At the front desk was a teenage girl with auburn hair and green eyes that darted from the man to Connie quickly.

The man walked up to the desk and cleared his throat.

"I called earlier," the man said.

"Yes, so is this Constance Thompson?" the girl asked.

"Yes, she lost her mother and grandmother. She doesn't have anyone else to go to."

"Very well, are there any things that we should know about her?" the lady asked.

"She's dyslexic and has ADHD. Although the ADHD is mild now it'll get worse as she gets older."

"I need the age, skills, talents, troubles, and how disciplined she is."

"She's nine years old and her best skill is swimming or drawing. Her talents, well there are so many. But her best talent is singing. Her troubles are missing her grandmother and mother and she's very stubborn. Constance is the most disciplined girl I know," the man said.

The girl nodded and Connie noticed on the name tag, which she could barely read said JENNY.

"Oh and one more thing, Constance can read Greek very well and she can speak fluently," the man said.

The nine year old scrunched her nose. She knew she couldn't speak Greek fluently. But the man said it encouragingly.

"Okay, if we have any trouble with her we'll call you for more questions. You can visit her if you would like but I can tell you're busy with your work. Anyways, say your last good bye and you can leave sir," Jenny smiled.

The man in black nodded and walked towards Connie.

"Constance, be safe and try not to cause trouble. I'll see you very soon my brave little hero," the man in black whispered to Connie as he kissed her forehead.

Even though the nine year old didn't know the man very well, tears welled up in her eyes. She grasped the man's arm and ran towards him hugging him as tight as she could. This man reminded Connie of a father.

"Please don't go," Connie cried.

"I promise I'll see you soon Constance," the man said as he left.

The now orphan had tears falling down her soft cheeks. The tears of her sadness matched the rain drops falling on the transparent window.

She tasted salty tears in her mouth and she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jenny with her comforting green eyes and auburn hair.

"Come on, let me show you your room and then we can wipe those tears from your eyes," Jenny smiled.

As they walked down the hall Jenny warned the nine year old to behave, for Jenny knew that Miss Ruby would punish any child with no mercy if they misbehaved.

The teenager opened the door to Connie's room.

The room had white walls and there were five beds each with a doll on the pillow except the one in the far corner. The nine year old spotted a book shelf and a desk. But she also spotted a pure white rocking chair that reminded the nine year old of her grandmother.

"This will be your room for now. But remember we always have things to do here, and if you really misbehave or become dangerous you'll go upstairs in the metal rooms. There are four other that will be in this room with you so be nice," Jenny warned.

"Are you an orphan?" Connie asked.

Jenny smiled warmly and nodded.

"Now come on, let's wipe off those dry tears," Jenny smiled.

She took Connie's soft hand and led her towards the bathrooms where she wiped her dry tears.

Jenny eventually left and Connie settled into her bed. She unpacked her teddy bear and placed it on the pillow.

She also pinned up little photos of her mother and grandmother on the wall to help her get comfortable.

As she looked at the pictures Connie's welled up but she refused to cry.

Then the nine year old heard footsteps and she turned around to find three girls staring at Connie intently.

Then one of the girls walked towards her and stuck out her hand.

Connie shook the girl's hand. The girl had black hair like Connie but her eyes were a bright blue.

"My name's Lily," the girl said.

Connie smiled.

"My name's Connie," the nine year old smiled as her eyes beamed.

"My name's Alex."

"My name's Lucy."

Lucy had bright hazel eyes and she had blonde hair, while Alex had brown hair and green eyes that stood out from her freckles on her cheeks.

The three girls welcomed Connie in although the sweet nine year old wondered where the fourth orphan went.

The rest of the night, Alex, Lucy, Lily, and Connie talked and bonded together.

Ever since her mother died Connie has never felt actually happy, but now talking to these three ten year old girls made her feel so happy and Connie felt as if she belonged here.

**Did you guys like the first chapter? I tried to put as much emotion as possible into this chapter. I think this is one of my best chapters I have ever written in my life! Anyways please review! Oh and enjoy my little conversations with Nico and Leo.**

**Nico: No one enjoys our conversations…**

**Leo: How dare you insult her! That's my job…**

**Me: *rolls eyes* REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have an excuse… I did not know what to make this chapter about but now I do… Remember the metal rooms? Well just enjoy…**

**Two year later…**

The now eleven year old mischievous child was now scrubbing the pure white tiles on the floor thinking to herself about her brilliant prank she has just done.

Connie was being punished by Miss Ruby herself saying that she needed to be disciplined and polite. That innocent nine year old before was now a rude and undisciplined eleven year old who loved to prank people and do things little boys would usually do.

But a few weeks later, she went too far. She climbed into Miss Ruby's office and replaced her bowl of noodles with dirty, slimy worms.

Miss Ruby at once sent her to the metal rooms for one full year. But as Miss Ruby dragged the eleven year old toward the cold and upsetting room, Constance Thompson got mad and something unrealistic happened.

The hall of metal rooms was flooding fast and hurriedly. But as Connie calmed down completely, the hall drained all water and Miss Ruby shoved the orphan into a metal room.

All that was in the metal room was metal, metal walls, a metal bed, and a window with metal bars over the window blocking any sunlight.

"You'll be staying here Constance for one year. If I hear anything from you, you will be sentenced another month here," Miss Ruby informed.

As the door closed, Connie ran towards the metal door banging and screaming at the best of her ability. But nothing worked; she was alone and now staying in a living hell.

She kicked the door one last time and sat in the corner thinking to herself on how she could survive in here.

She then looked at the bars and tried prying them so sweet sunlight could come in. But it only split enough to show a crack of light.

The orphan refused to cry and dozed off into a sleep.

She dreamt of a glorious place where pegasi and mythical creatures were bowing to her. Then a strange half man, half horse greeted her kindly.

Yet, her dream was over and she woke up to find a tray full of crackers for her. The eleven year old dived towards the crackers and tasted them.

The stale crackers tasted bitter and salty but Constance knew she had to eat something. As months went by the metal rooms turned Connie into a monster.

She scratched the sides of the walls making a hideous sound as if cats were scratching a chalk board. The eleven year old also tore up every piece of her blanket and pillow causing feathers and thread to be scattered everywhere in the room. But the worst of it all was that she could complete a weird kind of power where she could have water and fire balls appear in front of her.

She once even tried to burn the door down but she thought against it.

Yet the metal rooms also made her a little mental. She heard voices, mainly a man's voice saying that she'll be a hero and something about a destiny.

She also had visions, a vision of a woman and boy. But the odd thing was the boy looked exactly like her, he had the same features and stubbornness as her.

But she also looked terrible and uncared for. The eleven year old had pretty much no stomach. Her ribs were terribly showing and looked hideous. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her cheeks were hollow and sunken with no sign of a smile or grin.

This soon to be hero looked as if she aged five years older. She seemed to have a permanent scowl upon her face and she refused to cry whenever she felt she wanted to.

She even swore to herself she would never cry or scream for help ever again, for she didn't want to look weak or broken but sturdy and strong even though she looked terrible in the metal room's conditions.

After the year past Miss Ruby came in and gave her a stern look.

"Maybe I'll let you out but-" Miss Ruby immediately stopped talking and looked around at the room.

"Y-You completely ruined this room!" Miss Ruby yelled.

Her eyes seemed to glow with hatred towards the now twelve year old.

She shoved the orphan against the wall and gritted her teeth.

"You'll regret you were ever born child," Miss Ruby hissed as she walked out of the room and shut the door.

By the next month the twelve year old seemed to be like Tom Riddle from Harry Potter. She thought hatred thoughts towards the orphanage and Miss Ruby.

Her eyes burned with anger and she even managed somehow to rip open the metal bed into pieces. She constantly punched the wall hard and managed to break her hand but since there was no medical supplies around she left it alone. She also found out that there was barbed wire in the corner and the orphan tripped into it causing immense pain in her legs and arms.

But after three months a miracle happened. The door opened and expecting Miss Ruby, Connie went wide eyed and growled.

Yet instead of the bloated and pudgy face Miss Ruby, a man in a wheel chair with a brown beard came in.

The man smiled kindly at Constance Thompson and greeted her just like the half man, half horse man did.

For the first time in months, the orphan smiled.

"Constance is it?" the man asked.

The twelve years old was at a loss of words but she finally nodded.

"I am Chiron, and I would like to have you in my camp for very special people," Chiron smiled.

"By special do you mean dyslexic, ADHD, and mental? If it is then you found an extremely mental girl," the orphan spoke hoarsely.

"Well dyslexic and ADHD, yes. But mental is not something you are Constance, it's what you think you are. This camp is for people called demigods and I suspect you are Constance," Chiron explained.

"Demigods?" the twelve year old asked in a clearer voice.

"Yes demigods, let me explain," Chiron chuckled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about demigods and heroes in the camp.

But as Chiron explained to the twelve year old about a boy named Percy Jackson, the orphan recognized this boy as the boy on the news that her grandmother shook her head at and said he was a nonsense filled child.

The now figured out demigod smiled and let Chiron adopt her without any complaining. As she walked down the steps of the orphanage, she turned around and stuck her middle finger at the building.

As Chiron saw, he chuckled and ushered her into the car. The twelve year old gladly slipped into the car and soaked in the warm sunlight on her skin.

As she looked at the scenery she hardly noticed that they had already arrived at the so called camp.

As Chiron lead out the twelve year old, Constance ran and felt so free, after many months she laughed and smiled.

She looked back to Chiron and he nodded giving her permission to enter the camp.

Connie ran into the borders and was immediately greeted by many teenagers and children. But one look at her they rushed her to the infirmary and sat her on a bed where they gave her this weird snack and drink that they called "nectar" and "ambrosia".

They then wrapped her broken hand in a bandage. This one girl with blonde hair and pretty gray eyes gave the twelve year old some soup and smiled as she fed her.

They also bandaged the infected gashes on Connie's leg from the barbed wire.

People rushed everywhere treating to this orphan that felt like she belonged somewhere and that place was right here at this amazing camp.

Girls in pink washed and tended to Connie's hair and complained on how Connie could let this happen to her hair.

One girl in pink tried putting makeup on the orphan's face but the girl with blonde hair and gray eyes stopped her and told the girl she needed rest.

The girls in pink nodded and went away. After an hour things started to calm down and the girl with blonde hair smiled at Connie comforting her and feeding her savory food.

"My name's Annabeth, what's yours?" she asked gently.

"My name's Constance but people call me Connie," Connie answered.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked.

The twelve year old sighed and started explaining about her life in the orphanage and how Chiron adopted her and brought her here.

Annabeth nodded and smiled.

"You'll be safe here, at least until you get healthy, then you'll have to start training," Annabeth smiled.

Then a boy came in with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Sorry Annabeth, Chiron called a meeting with all the head counselors and-" the boy immediately stopped talking and looked at Connie.

The boy smiled at Connie and introduced himself as Percy Jackson.

The twelve year old looked up at him and smiled as she introduced herself.

"Percy, her story is amazing. I'm surprised she even survived," Annabeth explained.

She retold the story and Percy looked extremely interested. After a few hours, Chiron came in and ordered Annabeth and Percy to leave.

"How are you Constance?" Chiron asked.

"I'm okay, but I want to know how long it will take me until I can start training," Connie asked.

"Will Solace, our head counselor for Apollo cabin said that it may take a few months of therapy, and then a couple of months to recover," Chiron replied sullenly.

Connie sighed and whimpered as she thought about hours just laying here doing nothing.

"Don't worry Constance; I'll have two demigods visit you every day to take care of you and keep you company. But I'm afraid Percy and Annabeth can only visit rarely due to their training," Chiron said.

"But I want to see the camp," the twelve year old complained.

"You will be able to move around in a wheel chair during the time the two demigods are at your side. Tomorrow you will have Jarett and Josh as your partners," Chiron explained.

The demigod sighed and nodded as Chiron exited the infirmary.

**Nico: I guess that was okay…**

**Leo: *cries* Connie suffered so much!**

**Nico: quit your crying! It makes me want to cry…**

**Leo: *cries harder***

**Nico:*cries***

**Me: Are you serious you cry in this chapter but not the first one?**

**Leo: yeah…**

**Me: *rolls my eyes* REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have an excuse and that's school so yeah! Okay this takes place after Connie is all healed and stuff because I couldn't think of anything for that part of the story…. But hey! It's story business! Anyways, review and enjoy!**

**One year later… **

The now thirteen year old demigod sat at the docks of the camp where she just sat there thinking about everything. As she was thinking a crowd of demigods were behind her, staring at her to see if they could find out her parentage. The prize was one hundred drachmas for whoever could guess who her new parent was.

By now Connie was used to them staring at her especially when they were doing some skill sorted activity that required pretty much any power you gained from your godly side. So far, most of the people are betting on Apollo since the young demigod is one of the best archers in the camp.

"It's definitely Apollo Travis. I mean she's a great archer, an awesome musician, and pretty much anything else related to the sun god!" Connor argued with his brother as he looked through his black binoculars.

"Connor, if you didn't notice, she doesn't look anything like the other kids. Think about it, they're all either brunettes or blondes and they all have hazel or gold eyes. Connie has black hair and green eyes!" Travis sighed as he looked through other conclusions in his notebook.

The thirteen year old rolled her eyes as she looked behind her to see more than just Travis and Connor, but the whole camp.

"Are you serious? I'm trying to have some privacy here! I mean can—" the demigod started to say until she felt a pull in her gut and her eyes seemed to glow.

Everyone in the camp looked at her like unblinking owls anxiously to see who would win the prize of one hundred drachmas.

"This is it!" Travis yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down.

The thirteen year old gasped and then looked at everyone as a huge wave of water expanded behind her leaving everyone soaked and wet with dirty lake water.

Everyone went silent until one person spoke up, "I'm not the only one!" Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and there standing where the sound came from was the legendary Percy Jackson.

"What? Do all of you have a problem? I'm just really happy!" Percy laughed.

"Okay who won the one hundred drachmas?" Connor sighed as he packed up his things ignoring Percy the best he could.

"I believe that was me," yelled one voice as the source pushed its way through the crowd smiling proudly, "Athena always wins," Annabeth smiled as her gray eyes twinkled.

"How come Annabeth always wins the prize? I swear she probably asks Rachel everything," one voice complained.

…

Moments later, Connie sat in Cabin 3, her new cabin. She looked around the cabin noticing little details like the little water fall that flowed from the ceiling to the floor and the little embedded pearls in her mattress that made her water bed a little less comfy.

Unlike most people, Connie sat on the floor instead of her bed trying to inspect the cabin and savor this moment alone. The thirteen year old looked carefully at the vast structure of the cabin and her vacant golden colored dresser that was covered in some of Percy' gym shorts. The daughter of Poseidon also paid close attention to the smell of the cabin which was a light aroma of salt water that reminded Connie of the apartment she used to live in with her grandmother. This of course reminded her of that day the mailman came with that horrid telegram.

Although her thoughts seemed bitter, the daughter of Poseidon actually did have some good memories in her mind that seemed faded and unoccupied. It's almost as if her bad memories have overpowered her good ones making her depressed at times. Other times, the thirteen year old would have visions about her past. But they made absolutely no sense.

Her visions seemed to take her from reality and show her a world she hasn't remembered or seemed to experience until it shows her in her youth trying to struggle to crawl or walk. But the vision that troubled her the most was the one of her in a simple apartment.

The vision was her as a baby. She could tell by the little scar on her neck that she had from falling down the stairs. But she was being carried by a woman with light brown hair with blue eyes like crystal. The woman was talking to a man but Connie couldn't make out any of the words in their conversation. She only heard two words that made her tense. 'For Adoption'

Those two words seemed to trouble her the most. What if she was adopted by Angelina? These words continued to haunt the thirteen year old until a creak at the door caught the attention of the demigod.

**You guys liked it? I could've been better but I've been really busy with school so….**

**Leo: Face it, she just doesn't want to talk to you guys.**

**Me: No! I've been really busy! Now shut your face hole and let me finish.**

**Nico: That's not very nice.**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Please review and also um.. sorry for not being here in like a long while. School has been hard… like really hard. I don't want to get all emotional it's just I was being bullied a lot and I needed to handle that before I could write again.. um it's not completely taken care of but ENJOY! And sorry if the details are different from the ones from like my other story I just needed to change them for the sake of making sense.**

_Those two words seemed to trouble her the most. What if she was adopted by Angelina? These words continued to haunt the thirteen year old until a creak at the door caught the attention of the demigod._

Connie turned around to see Percy with a grim smile on his face. He walked towards her and gave her a quick hug.

"I know how it feels," Percy sighed as he sat next to his cabin mate.

"What do you mean?" Connie whispered as she looked at him with his sea green eyes.

"About all this, I bet you feel pretty shocked and lonely right now."

The thirteen year old shrugged and sighed, "Is it normal to have visions?"

"Some people have them but they're usually in dreams," Percy mumbled.

Connie fell silent and sighed.

"Are you having visions? Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"It's nothing. Just forget it," the teenager avoided.

Connie stood up and was about to utter an excuse to get out but Percy quickly engulfed her in a hug.

The thirteen year old tensed up first but she relaxed and melted in the embrace. They just stood there for a while until Connie hugged him back completing the connection between them.

They stayed in that position close together for minutes until Connie stepped back awkwardly.

"I needed that, thanks," Connie whispered.

"Well I'm the hug master. I can make anyone feel better with a hug," Percy laughed.

Connie cracked a smile and coughed, "I think I'll go out and take a walk."

Percy nodded and the thirteen year old walked out of the cabin.

…

Connie walked around the camp watching demigods fight and laugh together. The thirteen year old looked around and sighed.

The demigod then walked past all the laughter and sat down on the dock where the lake was. She watched as the sun went down and the moon came giving a beautiful glow to the lake making it glisten.

She just sat there thinking about her visions just wondering what in the world she could do about it. Her mind kept wandering as she watched the water move towards her in soft laps of waves. The whole time she just sat there cross legged on the wood thinking.

She kept thinking about the adoption part in her vision. They made her uneasy and just felt cold all over when she thought about it. She wondered who the woman was but if the adoption part was right, then that might just be her mother and the man she could tell was Poseidon.

She could tell by the way his sea green eyes sparkled resembling her own with his black hair that also resembled the thirteen year old.

Then something odd happened, everything went black and her head hit the floorboards of the dock. Things started to spin around her and then a vision appeared in her mind that took her out of reality yet again.

The vision showed her sitting in the middle of a floor with a boy a little older than her laughing and pushing around baby toys. He sat there laughing and looking at her with sea green eyes as big as moons.

She saw herself as a baby around maybe two years old while the baby looked about four years old with his toothy grin and his clumsiness as he fell on his butt trying to waddle towards her.

The woman again appeared and then picked Connie up making a silly face at her with tears pricking her face.

"If only I could keep you with us," she sighed.

She then set Connie down and then the vision ended. After the vision, the demigod realized she was curled up in a ball lying on her side. So she stayed in the position for hours and realized that woman _was_ her mother. Connie thought for a minute and then she realized tears started streaming down from her watery eyes.

The thirteen year old gasped for air and then started crying harder. She realized that her mother probably didn't have a choice. She realized all these years she thought Angelina was her real mother she remembered those days she asked her mother about her dad and she always said that he was a hero but never explaining who he was. All she knew about her 'dad' was that he died when she was young.

Connie knew inside that she was crying for a dumb reason but she just couldn't stop. It was like all those years she didn't cry in that horrible orphanage and even over the years, it bottled up and just came spilling out all at once.

Flashes of memories just came shooting at her all at once. It first was the memories with Angelina and Margaret and then the memories started worsening when both of them died. Then the memories started coming to the times at Miss Ruby's Orphanage and then it came to the present.

It started overwhelming the demigod making her take heavy breathes of air and forcing her to drown in her tears. She couldn't control herself and she hated herself for it.

She wanted to stop but she couldn't and she felt trapped. Then two strong arms wrapped around her and sat her up putting the thirteen year old in the person's arms.

Connie looked up to see blue electrifying eyes followed by a wavy mess of golden hair. The boy looked at her intensely quieting her although her tears were still falling heavily making her look like a wreck.

"J-Jarett?" the girl blubbered through her tears.

The thirteen year old knew she probably looked like a monster with a messed up face but she didn't care.

Jarett wiped away the remaining tears and then hugged her tighter. He quieted the demigod and then looked at her this time uttering some words.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Connie closed her eyes for a few moments and then finally answered, "it's these visions that have been bothering me like crazy."

The son of Zeus nodded and then helped his friend up. As they stood, they looked into each other's eyes as if understanding each other.

….

They both sat on a log just talking and staring out at the moonlight as it shone on the lake. Connie spilled out everything about her visions and Jarett just nodded listening to her story.

"Thanks for listening," the daughter of Poseidon whispered.

"Anything for a best friend," Jarett smiled back.

"You've done a lot you know. It all started when I first came, remember? You're the one who helped me go through therapy and you're the one who introduced me to this place and became friends with me. Now you're listening to me blubber on about my problems."

The son of Zeus shrugged and smiled. He then looked at his best friend and chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just…" he started laughing again.

"What!?" Connie laughed as she punched him in the shoulder.

"You think you're a nuisance about everything when you're just nice company and perfect the way you are. Don't change yourself because of your thoughts. So stop thinking you're a bother and just stop thanking me," Jarett smiled as he nudged the daughter of Poseidon.

Connie smiled and then rolled her eyes as the moonlight brightly illuminated her features.

"I have to go, it's getting really late," Connie smiled.

"Try not to cry on your way out," Jarett laughed as he stood up.

The thirteen year old smiled and then started walking away when her arm was caught by Jarett. He looked at her seriously holding her wrist tightly.

She looked at him and then he pulled her towards him hugging her tightly. His arms strongly wrapped around her and pulled his friend closer to him.

"Promise me you'll come straight to me when something bad happens understand?" he whispered.

Connie nodded and then he let go of her letting Connie go.

The daughter of Poseidon then headed towards her cabin. She walked up the steps until she could smell the ocean spray aroma. Her thin delicate hand reached for the door and opened it as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, the door creaked so loud she winced.

She walked quietly as the floorboards screeched making something swoosh in front of her. A sleepy Percy then emerged from his bed wildly and then started swinging his sword wildly.

"WHO IS IT? WHO THE HECK IS IT? I SWEAR IF ITS YOU CONNOR I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"WAIT!" Connie screamed as she deflected it with her own sword.

She kicked down Percy as gently as she could and sighed in relief as her cabin mate lowered his sword making it clatter to the floor.

"Sorry…" Percy smiled sheepishly in the dark.

The daughter of Poseidon coughed and then helped her half-brother stand.

"Just go back to sleep Percy, goodnight," she sighed.

Percy mumbled a few words and then started climbing up to his bunk.

The thirteen year old then relaxed and slipped under her covers with thoughts of sleep in her mind.

**So did you guys like it? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while like I said, things at school have been tough. Well please review because it will make my day! I love you guys! Sorry if this chapter was like all full of weirdness!**

**Nico: Ew…**

**Leo: I think it's sweet!**

**Nico: Still, that's disgusting.**

**Me: I'll throttle your neck. REVIEW!**


End file.
